Who I Am!
by whats-your-name
Summary: Chapter 6! Andie's decision to start fresh after her mother's death. Not as boring as it sounds! I suck at summaries. Chase/Andie. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Who I Am.**

Hey guys &girls. This is my first fanfic ever so I would really like to know what you think.

This is going to be a short chapter fic, maybe 5 to 6 chapters at the most. I don't want to overdo it, on my first fic. No beta so...I take full responsibility for TyOps -- that was done on purpose :)

This is a slight Alternate Universe fic, don't worry though, Chase/Andie all the way. Still has the same characters as the movie, but they are different and lead different lives. And it will be told from different POV's - check the beginning of each chap. or section and it will tell you.

Summary: Andie's choice to start fresh after her mother's death. Not as boring as it sounds.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, None of the characters are mine. Gosh, Isn't RH3 FINE?? I could eat him with a spoon...and a little chocolate syrup. Mmm..Good.

--

_Andie's POV_

September 2003 - August 2007

The music that is playing is driving me insane, that is the only thing that has really got my attention. Today, is the day, of my mom's funeral and all that is playing is some music that makes everybody cry, including me. I am sitting in the first pew at the church watching as people go up to her, place their hand on her arm or her cheek and then turn to give me a look filled with sadness. The one thing that I learned from my mom about funerals is that you shouldn't grieve their death, but celebrate their life - no matter how old the person was, just be glad that you had a chance to know them or be related to them.

My mom was my best friend, ever since I can remember it had just been the two of us. She was my hero, next to my dad. He was killed when I was four in the Gulf War fighting for terrorism. I don't really remember him except the service picture that I have on my dresser in my room. My looks come from a combination of both of my parents. I look like my dad but have my moms eyes, and body style.

Mom was the person who introduced me to music and the love that goes with it. I am not familiar with just one kind, I like them all...Except the stuff that is beating off my ear drums at the moment. Anyway, she took me to many opera preformances and several ballets, as well as musicals. So, you can say that I got a feel for everything. When I was five, my mom thought that it would be good to enroll me into dance classes at the local studio, to keep my mind focused on something other than wondering where my dad was. I learned every aspect of ballet before I was ten, and performing on stage at the age of twelve. One day, I was early to my private lesson at the studio and walked in on some kids rehearsing what appeared to be a routine, but it was dancing like I had never seen - like they were from a different planet. Ever since then, I would come early and about six months later, I asked if they could show me some moves. I slowly got the hang of it and because I wasn't sure if my mom would approve, I kept it to myself. That was until my mom made me come with her to a production that was trying to raise money for a local school.

When we arrived, there were people a little bit older than me, politely walking around asking for donations to go towards the fundraiser. Mom being who she was wrote out a check and gave it to a teacher, who I was assuming worked for the school. We watched the preformance, there were several different rountines, a couple being like the kids at the studio. When we left that night, all my mom could talk about was how amazing those few routines were. I decided then, I would tell her that I could dance like that. She was amazed and told me that she was coming to me next lesson so that she could see me. From then on out, my mom was more focused on my dancing than she ever had been in my entire life, she loved that I could dance more than one way.

My dance instructor told my mom about a prestigious school called Bolshoi Prepatory that was located in Salisbury, Maryland, it was roughly two hours away from Baltimore. I started there when I was thirteen and continued going until my sophomore year, concentrating on all styles of dance. Now before you ask yourself, whether or not I come from a family who has money, the answer would be yes. My mom was brought up with money, and alot of it - and when my dad was killed the government for some reason sends the widow or parents of the soldier a check for 425,000 dollars. Rest in Peace, Dad, but it seems to me now that I understand what happened, my dad is worth more dead than alive. Now, the check that my mom got from the government we didn't need and I knew we never would, so she invested it in my name and in the twelve years that it has been sitting at the bank it has nearly tripled. So, yes it is safe to say that I do not need to worry about any money for the rest of my life.

Now that my mom is gone, I will be moving in with her best-friend Sarah Johnson and her son Charlie. I am not that familiar with either of them, but if my mom trusts her, then so will I. They arranged all this before my mom's last final months. It is my summer break from Bolshoi, so mom, me, Sarah and Charlie had been spending some time together these last few weeks, mainly for me to get to know her and her son, so that I wasn't moving in with a complete stranger.

We have made our way to the cemetery, Sarah is standing beside me holding onto Charlie and my hands with each of her own. She keeps looking at me and through my facial expressions, I tell her that I am okay. The doctors told us that my mom would only have until the end of May and that was it, but she made a promise that she would see me dance one last time at a play and she kept her promise. My most recent performance was on July 14th and she died two days later. As I watch the casket get put into the wall, I kiss my hand and place it against the marble one last time, as the priest recites a few words from the bible, before they insert the granite headstone on the outside to seal the hole. The people that came to the funeral have slowly left leaving just the four of us: the priest, me, Sarah, and Charlie.

"I am going to take Charlie to the car, you come over there when you are ready, okay, Andie?" Sarah says softly.

All I do is nod my head, not looking up. Sarah turns to leave, taking Charlie with her. I am not sure how long I stand there just staring at the wall, but when I finally realize that I shouldn't keep Charlie and Sarah waiting any longer, I make my way back to the car before getting in.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, as good as can be expected. I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?" I ask, while laying my head against the window, staring out at the grass covered grounds.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Italian." That is all I have to say. A few minutes later, we pull into the parking lot of Olive Garden. Sarah knows that this is mine and my moms favorite place. We head inside and are seated by the maitre'd. We are seated a couple tables down from a table full of girls about my age, probably sixteen maybe seventeen. They are being snobbish and rude to the guy that is their waiter. I look up at Sarah and see she noticed them, too.

"Sarah, it doesn't matter how rich I ever get. Hit me upside the head, if I start treating people like they are filth, just because they have to work for money." I give Sarah a grin, as she laughs.

"Don't worry, Andie. I'll tell you, but I have a feeling that won't be a problem, considering you are moving in with someone who isn't filthy rich." She's still smiling at my comment.

That is another thing that I learned from my mom. She may have grown up rich her entire life but she never acted like she was better than anyone else. She always helped the less fortunate and treated everybody equal, whether it was at a monthly fundraiser or a program for less fortunate citzens of the community. I always acted like that, too. I never treat anybody like they are scum and I don't flaunt that I have money. I see people with friends that are only their friends because their status quo with the community, like the more money you have...the better you are.

The next few weeks flew by and before I know it, I was dealing with things I never in a million years thought that I would deal with, with being sixteen and all. I officially am the sole owner of a mansion and now that I live two hours away from Bolshoi, I decided, with Sarah's help, that I would transfer schools. It would be too much of a commute to try and travel back and forth to the school everyday. I was also thinking that I needed a new start, a new move, a new school, new friends, and a new family. My new school is called Maryland School of the Arts. I heard that I had to audition to get into the school, but when Sarah and I took my transcipts to the school to schedule for the audition they told me that there was no need. They had said something along the lines that since I was coming from a school like Bolshoi, then it wasn't required. I guess it just depends on the amount of money your family has. Sarah lives in a three bedroom house, its not big, but its big enough for us three. The only thing that I need now is to make new friends. I came to the conclusion, every since I seen those girls in Olive Garden a few weeks back, that since Sarah lived on the middle-class side of town and nobody knows me here that I wanted to see what it was like to be middle-class for once in my life, to see how others treated me.

I can be my own person. It was a fresh start.

That was what I kept thinking as I walked to school first thing on this lovely monday morning. I told Sarah that I wanted to take the bus to school instead of her dropping me off. She seemed a little worried at first, but I assured her that I would be fine. Now, as I stand on the sidewalk in front of the school looking up at the two sets of double wooden doors - I think...what did I get my self into? My thoughts end abruptly as someone bumps into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I say softly to the dirty blonde headed boy, as I look back up to the school. I don't want to appear worried, but this is the first, first day of school that I haven't had my mom here with me and it sucks. My thoughts are interrupted by the boy again, this time he's holding his hand out to me.

"I'm Chase, are you new around here?"

--

OOOOOO, its a cliffy!!

Now as most of the authors on here would say...see that little button at the bottom of the page, yep you know which one I am talking about, YEP!! that one right there. You can press it. Go ahead, don't be afraid.

Let me know what you think. Smiles

Thanks for reading. WYN


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I want to thank everyone who read my story. I, also, want to add a special thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

This chapter is told from Chase's POV so...on with the show.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. But...I can't help but put in here that RH3 is fine.

--

_Chase's POV_

March 1997-August 2007

Every since I was little I have always known how to dance; Even before I ever started ballet dancing, I had a rhythm about me. I have seen home videos that were filmed by mom or dad when I was barely out of the walking stage that shows clips of me dancing to music that I heard on the stereo. I go to a prestigious school called Maryland School of the Arts, known as MSA. I dance there, as well as take my general studies courses. I am currently practicing right now, before school starts next week. When the other students start, I won't be able to get much practice time in the studio.

My mother is a Anesthesiologist at Baltimore Medical Hospital, she lives the life of a doctor - only home to sleep. My dad is a corporate lawyer, who spends most of his time flying back and forth to London, where his companies home office is located. We are a very close family even though we don't see much of each other, only through passings. I have an older brother, too. His name is Blake, he just recently moved back to Baltimore from London. He got a position with the Royal Ballet Company nine years ago, when he graduated from MSA. He was contacted by the President of Education for the Dance Association and asked if he wanted the position of Director for none other that Maryland School of the Arts. Blake asked about Director Gordon, she has ran the school for the last twelve years. The president informed Blake that Gordon has taken a higher position with the Dance Association and needed someone to fill her spot. He immediately accepted. The school is closed to students during the summer, but with my brother being the new director I get to practice all I want when he has to set things up or has meetings to attend with other teachers. As he said, its his first year here, so he wants to make a good impression.

There is an eleven year age gap inbetween me and my brother, big, I know. I asked my mom about it one afternoon because all my friends' siblings are at most four maybe five years younger than them. She told me that I was never planned - only Blake. WOW! Way to make me feel like family. She had a good reason, though. She told me that after she had Blake, her and my dad had an agreement not to have anymore kids, they originally wanted only one. They decided that my mom would get her "tubes tide", this is when she started laughing, cause she looked at me and said - the procedure didn't work. I laughed, too. She went on to explain that once she found out she was pregnant again, they couldn't have been more happier. They were ecstatic and Blake was happy, too. He kept talking about teaching me ballet and how to dance. Who knew seventeen years later that dancing would make-up my entire life.

The kids in this town that go to my school are often referred to as stuck-up, or snobs. I am not a stereotypical person, but in this case for more than fifty percent of this school - it is true. The people in this town only care about status and how well you fit in with the community, but believe me if one person doesn't like you, then everyone knows about it. That is the good thing about my parents, they are so busy with their jobs that they don't have the time to judge people. They are more concerned with me and Blake and how well we are doing, than to worry about who and what is in this season.

I started dancing when I was five after seeing Blake at one of his performances. I nudged my mom and pointed to the stage of fifteen year olds and whispered "I want to do that". The next week found me in the beginners class in a pair tights at the local studio, learning how to keep my balance while doing a pirouette. As I got older, I started dancing many styles, including: ballroom and breakdance, or as most people around here refer to it as streetdance. And as you can say the rest in history.

_I bleed it out, dig it deeper, jus..._

I was listening to Linkin Park, when all of a sudden the music stops. I turn around breathing hard, sweat dripping down the side of my face and neck to see my brother with his hand still on the stereo. He throws me a towel.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I am about ten minutes away from leaving. I wanted to give you enough time to take a shower, before I take you back to mom and dads."

"I'll take a shower when I get home. I'm trying to finish something." I turn around, through the towel to the side expecting the music to come back on, but it never does. "Blake..." I sound like a impatient little kid.

"You are not getting in my new truck smelling like brussel sprouts." He says, giving me a dirty look.

I head toward him with a grin on my face.

"Chase, I swear to god, if you touch me..." He starts backing up towards the door, with a smile on his face, as I move closer to him.

"Awww...Does Blake need a hug?" I act like I am going to start running towards him so he turns on his heal and leaves the studio while telling me to take a shower, as I laugh out loud.

Over the next few days, I find myself riding with Blake to the school to practice while him and the teachers schedule everybodies classes for the first semester. For them, its long work and I couldn't be happier - the more Blake works the more practice time I get in. I, also, spend sometime shopping for new clothes...I don't know anyone who doesn't get new clothes for at least the first week of school. I am at the mall, the Saturday before school starts, finishing up some last minute shopping, when I run into non-other than Sophie Donovan, my ex-girlfriend. I have been trying to avoid her all summer. I think she wants to go back out with me, but after our last break up (yes, there was more than one) I just don't like her anymore. My parents don't like her and for them that is saying a lot, they like all the girls that I have ever brought home, except her.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" She asks while wrapping her arm around mine.

"Shopping for new clothes." I want to leave, I look down and I have a new shirt in my hand that I really want. I can't just leave the store, I decide to stay.

"Me and a couple of friends are getting together tomorrow, as sort of a end-of-summer thing, do you want to come over?" She's smiling a fake smile. I've known her long enough to know when she is acting.

"Thanks for the offer, Soph, but I can't, I already have plans." I am ready to just drop the shirt, make up an excuse and leave, when I feel my phone going off in my pocket. It's Blake.

"Hello."

"Chase, Mom and Dad are going to both be in town tonight, so I figured we could all have dinner together at my place. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, I was just leaving the mall. What time are we meeting?"

Sophie keeps standing there staring at me and listening into my conversation.

"Um...it's 5:15 now, what about 6:45. Does that give you enough time to get ready and be here?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just have to pay for something right quick and I'm on my way."

"Okay, see you soon."

He hangs up and I turn to see Sophie standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Soph, I have to go. I'll catch you sometime this week at school." I try not to get rude, but the girl just won't take a hint. I turn to get in line and leave to store. I really need to thank my brother for his awfully good timing.

Dinner goes smooth, its good to be able to have dinner like this every once in awhile. We usually manage to do this at least twice a month. We spend the evening talking about the school and what is going on in each others lives. At around 9:15, my mom and dad leave, my dad has a flight to catch in the morning. I stay until 10:45, just talking with my brother. He starts yawning so we decide to call it a night.

"Did you drive your SUV or did you ride with mom and dad?" He asks, just to make sure that I don't need a ride home.

"I drove. I call you when I get in." I say as I get up to leave heading for the front door.

I called him as soon as I get home. The last day before school starts has always just been a lazy day for me. I usually just relax and watch T.V. or sleep all day. I spend sometime on getting my folders aligned and organized for my classes. Thats it. Nothing really exciting happen. Sophie called nine times throughout the day, so I shut my phone off. At 8:30, I go to bed.

The next morning, I wake up late of all mornings. I am glad that I picked out my clothes the night before. I take a quick shower, get dressed and am out the door in less than twenty minutes. I break all the speed limits getting to school and possibly run a red light - I was too afraid to look behind me. I look at the clock on my dashboard and slow my car down a bit. Good! I have twenty minutes til the bell rings and about ten more minutes of driving left. I finally get there and make my way up the side walk from the student parking lot. I turn around and hit the 'lock' button on my SUV remote, waiting to here the destinct 'beep', when I turn back around I barely have time to recognize a girl with brunette hair, before my shoulder hits hers lightly. The first thing I do is apologize.

"Oh, I'm Sorry."

She looks at me briefly while saying "It's Okay" before looking back up at the building. When she does this I have the chance to look at her. She has long brown hair and is wearing a baggy outfit that looks like pajamas or workout clothes. She is looking at the double doors to the school like she doesn't know whether or not she wants to go in. If she went to the school last year, I think I would definitely remember her face, so before my mind process what I am doing, I hold my hand out to her.

"I'm Chase, are you new around here?"

--

Still the CLIFFY!!

Okay, so this chapter was Chase's POV - the next one will be their first day of school from a third person POV. I wanted to give a little information about both the characters before starting the actual story. Thanks for reading this chapter - please tell me what you think. R&R Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **This is just information that will help you understand the story or more in particular this chapter a little better.

The Dragon is going to be a club for teens and young adults – It will not be illegal to go there.

I wanted to put in some background characters for the first two chapters. I won't be making every other chapter from Andie and Chase POV, like I did with the first two.

Andie and the gang are juniors, ranging in ages 16 and 17.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1…And I also forgot to add that I do not own or make any profit by putting Bolshoi Ballet Academy in my story. I am simply using it and will return it when I am finished!! :)

* * *

_From Chapter 1 and 2_

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay." _

_"I'm Chase, are you new around here?"_

* * *

Day 1 Part 1

Andie's POV

As the dirty blonde headed boy sticks his hand out to me, I bring my focus back to him rather than the building that I am about to enter. I place my hand into his outstretched one.

"I'm Andie, and yes this is my third week being in this town." I really don't want to give too much information away. I know the first time that I tell someone here that I attended Bolshoi they will know that I come from money.

"Well, how do you like it so far?" He is very polite.

"It's okay. I'm just trying to learn my way around the town. Have you lived here for a while?" I have been riding with Sarah everywhere that she goes just to learn where I am going. I wouldn't want to get lost; some of the places around Sarah's home don't exactly look like I want to be found alone in them.

"Yeah, my mom and dad moved here with my older brother, so I've lived here my whole life." He says this as I hear the sound of a bell going off. I look up at the double doors one more time before slowly making my way up the stairs.

"Well, Chase, it's been great talking to you, but I think that was the bell signaling that I was late for class. I still have to go to the office to pick up my schedule. So…I'll see you around." I state, I really need to get going.

"Do you know where the office is?" He asks, smiling.

"Not exactly, I have been to the counselor's office to enroll but that was a couple of weeks ago and I am really not sure how to find it again." I say, his smile is very infectious. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Well, how about I walk you, I have to go there anyway." He replies, he extends his arm and holds out his hand as if for me to precede him. When we get to the doors he holds one open for me so that I can walk through it.

As we walk through the doors there is a long hallway, I can still see some students trying to find their classes. I don't think that the teachers will mind though with it being the first day of school and all.

"So where did you go to school last year?" He asks, I think about telling him Bolshoi but I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Woodland High School. It's in Salisbury." That is the name of the public high school that I would attend if I didn't go to the Academy. We continue down the hallway until he take the first right and I follow him up the set of stairs that take us to the second floor.

"Why did you move here, then?" Man, he sure does ask a lot of questions.

"My mom died from cancer a month and a half ago, so I am living with her best friend Sarah and her son Charlie." I was going to make up some kind of story about my mom taking a job elsewhere, but she means too much to me to lie about her memory. As soon as we get to the top of the stairs, he motions for me to go left and that is when I recognize all the windows with adults running around. It must be the office.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He truly does sound sincere about it. He has been really friendly to me. "Well, here we are. This is the office; just hope you never have to visit this place for getting into trouble." He smiles to let me know that he is joking. He opens the door for me again and I walk in, with him following behind me. I walk up to the counter and an elder lady smiles at me.

"Can I help you with something dear?" She looks me over and sees my outfit and its obvious by her face that she doesn't like the fact that I chose to wear a red tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants. She reminds me of the mean grandma that every family has; that thought leaves my head because as soon as she asks this question she sees Chase behind me.

"Mr. Collins, please tell me you have not already got detention for being late. It is only the first day of school boy." She turns her focus back on me. Talk about Bi-Polar disorder.

Chase looks at me for help and starts stuttering. I have to speak up for him, he has been a really big help today already.

"Ms…." I realize the lady never told me her name.

"Ms. Hazelrigg." She replies, looking at my outfit again. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

"Ms. Hazelrigg. Chase here was helping me find the office. I accidentally bumped into him in the hallway and then I asked for his help. I hope I didn't get him into any trouble, I needed to get my schedule."

"That's quite alright, next time you need to arrive at school a little bit earlier to get here for your schedule. Now, what is your name so that I can get that for you?"

"Andie West." She looks over my outfit one more time before turning around and going through a folder on her desk. I turn to look at Chase and he simply shrugs. The receptionist turns back around and hands me a stack of papers with what is apparently my schedule on top. The list is as follows:

First Period – Studio Dance  
8:40 – 9:35  
Second Period – American History  
9:40 – 10:35  
Third Period – Trigonometry  
10:40 – 11:35  
Fourth Period – Chemistry – First half  
11:40 – 12:05  
Lunch  
12:10 – 12:40  
Fourth Period – Chemistry – Second half  
12:45 – 1:40  
Fifth Period – English IIIA  
1:45 – 2:40  
Sixth Period – Studio Dance  
2:45 – 3:40

"Looks like we have everything together but third period; I have Algebra III." He states, all the while looking over my shoulder. I look back up at Ms. Hazelrigg and she has obviously lost interest in us because she is now sitting behind her desk looking at paperwork. "Come on, we need to get to class. The Director teaches the first class."

"The Director…as in Director Collins. He actually teaches a class." The Director at Bolshoi hardly ever left her office much less taught a class.

"Yeah, he teaches one class to us juniors and one class to the seniors." As we leave the office, I look up at him and smile when we get out in the hallway again. He sees this.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I learned a lot about you in the last five minutes."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like you're obviously a trouble maker, Ms. Hazelrigg even know you by first name." I say as I leave him standing there as I head toward the studios, I see at the end of the hallway; leaving him no choice but to follow.

"I am not a trouble maker, that old bat just doesn't like me." I snicker.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So basically you are saying she just doesn't like you for any reason at all." When we get to Studio B, I stop outside and turn to him, still smiling.

"That is exactly what I am saying." He tries the innocent look.

"Mmmhm." That's all I say as I hear him laugh. I push the door open to see Director Collins in front of the class telling them something. When he hears us enter he turns towards us.

"And you must be Andie." He says looking at me and the clothes that I am wearing.

"Yes, Sir. I am. Sorry I am late; I had to pick my schedule up from the front office."

"That's alright; just take a seat so that we can begin." He sounds like he is really nice, then again he looks at Chase and I obviously was right about him being a trouble maker because the Director starts talking to him just like Ms. Hazelrigg. "Chase, your late – Not being on time won't fly in the real world."

I turn to give him a look that says 'I told you so.' When, to my amazement, he starts talking back to the Director.

"Enough with that stuff already Blake." He smirks at me as I take a seat on the floor with the rest of the kids in my class.

"That is Director Collins." Then I can't help but gawk at him as he takes a bow in front of the teacher before taking a seat next to me. "Yes, your majesty."

I once again step up for him.

"Director Collins, Chase was helping me find my class. I got lost in the school."

"That's okay, Andie. Chase be on time tomorrow." He says never taking his eyes off of Chase.

As Director Collins starts talking again, I tap Chase on the arm.

"What was that all about, since when do you get to call the Director by his first name?" I whisper not wanting to get into trouble.

"Since the Director is my older brother." He smirks as my mouth drops open.

"He's your brother." I say out of pure shock and obviously not quiet enough.

"Chase, Andie. Detention after school, see me after class for details." I groan. I've never had detention before. I turn to Chase and mouth 'I told you, you were a trouble maker'.

* * *

Okay, so that's part one. Part two soon to follow. It will include the rest of the day and detention. Somewhere along there I am going to introduce Moose into the story.

Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it. Also, you know the drill, if you would be so kind as to R&R, I would greatly appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Girlz-Rule, Tsudandi-hime, Hokiegirl123, Truelover, Razmataz13drums and Ashleysinga4life for taking the time to review. And thanks to those of you who took the time to read my story. I appreciate all the feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up 2, its characters, or Bolshoi Ballet School.

Okay, guys. Here we go…

* * *

_From Chapter 3_

"_He's your brother." I say out of pure shock and obviously not quiet enough._

"_Chase, Andie. Detention after school, see me after class for details." I groan. I've never had detention before. I turn to Chase and mouth 'I told you, you were a trouble maker'._

* * *

Day 1 Part 2

Third POV

After Blake told them they had to meet him after class for their details for detention, he focused on the class continuing to speak to them as if the class was never interrupted. Andie turned and glared at Chase who had taken a seat next to her. Chase just wiggled his fingers as if to wave at her and at the same time giving her a grin that she so badly wanted to wipe off his face. As always on the first day of school, all Director Collins did with the class was go over procedures and rules that were to be followed while being on the grounds of the school. Chase leaned against a support beam at the back of the classroom and was in the process of trying to go to sleep. He and his brother got along great, but he loved giving him a hard time especially today – since it was his first year and technically his first class as a Director. As Chase was about to succumb to the unconsciousness of sleep, he was jerked awake as Andie hit him in his chest; looking over at her he glared. It was her turn to smile and wiggle her fingers in a wave. The class went on for another thirty-five minutes before the dismissal bell rang three times over the intercom system. Andie and Chase both stood up and slowly made their way over to Director Collins who was in the corner of the room by the stereo.

"What did you hit me for? I was almost asleep." Chase questioned her as they began walking.

"You got me into trouble so the least you could do was stay awake and keep me company during that boring speech that seems to be the norm for the first day of school." Andie then started doing an impression of a monotone person reading out of the handbook, which had Chase laughing.

"Now you know why generally I sleep the first day of school. I don't do it to be rude it's just the teachers mandatorily have to read the same thing over and over in all six classes." Chase just shrugged his shoulders. By the time Chase finished talking, they ended up reaching Blake in his corner.

"How nice of you two to take your time; I wouldn't be surprised if you get another detention call for being late to your next class Chase. For you Andie, they will excuse it being your first day and all at the school." The Director said motioning between the both of them. Andie turned to smirk at Chase.

"What do we have to do for detention?" Chase asked, more just to get the focus of the conversation off of him.

"Well the plans for this year have changed when it comes to scheduling. I will be teaching both of the junior's Studio Dance classes and then the fifth period senior Modern Dance class. Today, I am going to need your help with doing little things to set up Studio C for these classes such as furniture and equipment. Do either of you have any questions?" Blake said, looking from Andie to Chase.

"Actually, I do Director Collins. I noticed that I had two classes for Studio Dance on my schedule. Is that right or was there a mistake with my placements? And is the class going to be the exact same?" Andie questioned.

"That is right Ms. West. All students whose focus is dance will take both of the Studio Dance classes that this school offers. However, you will notice some students are only in one class or the other; that is because their focus while attending this school is on something different such as singing, art, photography or lighting design. Now, on your question as to whether the classes are the same the answer is no. The morning Studio Dance class has a focus on individual dance such as Improvisation, Ballet, Tap, and Hip-Hop – while the afternoon session will be focused of partnered dances such as the Tango, Mamba, Salsa, and Group Choreography. Does that answer your questions?" He asked her politely.

"Yes, Director, it does. Thank You." Andie gave Blake a shy smile; she turned to see Chase looking at her. "Come on, trouble maker, we need to get to our next class." Chase was about to protest when he heard Director Collins laugh, she just gabbed his arm and drug him out of the studio headed toward their American History class.

The first half of the day went by as slowly as the first day of school could. Andie realized that Chase was right when he said that the first day of school was probably better if you just skipped. All the teachers had to mandatorily read out of the student handbook a certain section that was basically telling them what they could and could not do while on campus. The teachers were more than happy to go into details about this, which only made each class seem like it lasted a little bit longer. In their American History class they were assigned seats randomly and it just so happened that Chase was seated with Andie directly in front of him – which in his mind just gave him the perfect opportunity to irritate her without the teacher finding out. During this particular class, Chase kept running his hand over Andie's back, she tried her best to stay still, but kept fidgeting throughout the class finally the teacher, Mr. Bartholomew, asked her if she was alright.

"Are you alright, uhhhh, Ms. West?" He asked after checking for her name on the seating chart.

"Yes, Sir, it's just a bit hot in here. May I go get some water?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, you may just take the hall pass by the door in the back." He motioned with his hand in the direction of the door.

"Thank you." She said as she got up to head toward the back of the class noticing the teacher turn to face the board again. As she passed Chase she punched him in the arm.

"Hey." He said, without turning around the teacher spoke to him. "Mr. Collins, please keep your voice down or see me after school for detention and we can work on that skill." Chase turned to glare at Andie, who was currently leaving the classroom. She mouthed 'trouble maker' with smile and a wave she was gone.

Andie returned and the rest of their class went on without a hitch, Chase had left Andie alone until the bell rang and they headed toward the hallway to head to their next class.

"You know that was really mean?" Chase said to her.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She gave an innocent smile while looking up at him.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about; by the way I think you are the trouble maker. And our next class is not together. I have Algebra III with Ms. Cook and you have Trig with Mr. Hopkins." Andie groaned. "What?" Chase asked.

"Are all my teachers men? I mean come on with you and all guy teachers that will be too much testosterone to handle for any female."

"Oh, stop complaining, come on I'll show you to your classroom." As they left Chase took Andie to the third floor and left her outside the door to her classroom. With a simple 'goodbye' and 'see you in chemistry' he was gone.

Andie realized that she had only known him for two and a half hours but they acted like they had known each other for years. She had never made a friend that fast that she felt that comfortable around. Her next class was surprisingly pretty fun. The teacher was funny and he was actually pretty hot so that gave Andie even more of a reason to like the class. The first thing that he told his class was that he was to go by his first name, which was Zach. He was on the younger side. He read through his portion of the handbook rather quickly with a basic summary which had the class laughing.

One floor down found Chase dozing in his Algebra class. He didn't exactly get along with this teacher either. His thoughts were consumed by the feisty girl that he had met this morning when the teacher he was currently sitting in front of slammed the textbook down on his desk, making him jump so bad that he fell out of his chair while the class laughed at him.

"It would do you good Mr. Collins if you paid attention." The teacher told him. Chase's friend Erik, known as Cable, tapped him on the back. "Chase it would do you some good to pay attention in class." Cable said with a smile.

"Shut up, man."

"Who is she?" Chase gave him a puzzled look. "I'm talking about the one that has you so distracted." Cable clarified.

"What? No one." Chase whispered.

"Okay, I'll find out sooner or later who she is man." Chase just shrugged his shoulders as he and Erik went back to listening to the teacher drone on.

The class ended without anymore incidents with either Chase or Andie. When the bell rang Andie had no problem finding her Chemistry class, it was only two rooms down from that of her Trig class. She had found a seat towards the back of the classroom and started to sit down in the chair when Chase came walking in. Immediately his eyes found her and walked towards her, placing his things on the lab table and taking a seat next to her.

"Well, hello partner." He said.

"Partner?" She questioned.

"Did you not read the sign on the door before walking in? It said to find a place to sit and find a lab partner. Whoever you choose is going to be your permanent lab partner for the year. Jeez, Andie, honestly you make me worry sometimes." He said with a grin.

"Whatever, trouble maker, I don't have a problem being your partner – I just have one thing to say… you better do your school work. I don't play around when it comes to getting these things done."

"Yes, Ma'am. And don't worry I make straight A's. Well most of the time that is." He replied. At this the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Olivier. I am going to be teaching you advanced chemistry this year. Just give me a moment to take role call and then we can begin." Mr. Olivier started, Andie and Chase drowned him out and he started calling out names and asked who's partnered.

"So do you like chemistry?" Chase asked trying to make small talk.

"Yes, it is my favorite subject. Well, in general science is. I like the fact that science can't lie, either it's true or false. There is no middle ground." She said while opening her notebook, at the same time Chase's name was called.

"Collins, Chase."

"Here." He replied.

"Partner?" The teacher asked.

"Andie, ummm." He realized after spending all this time with her he didn't even know her last name. She helped him out with the rest of that.

"Andie West." She finished.

"Thank you Ms. West. Okay, I don't see the point in going over the handbook, we already know what it says – do I have any objections?" There was a chorus of 'No Sirs'

"Okay, and for a little bit of extra credit, can anyone answer this question for me? Which element has the highest first ionization energy?" The class looked around at each other, not knowing what to do. Slowly, Andie raised her hand.

"You in the back there, Ms. West, correct?" Mr. Olivier pointed.

"Yes and the answer is phosphorus. It has a first ionization energy of 1012 kilo joule per mol."

"Well, I know one student who will pass the class with flying colors." The class just stared at Andie with their mouths open, including Chase, while she blushed at what the teacher said. "Congratulations, Andie, you and Mr. Collins get ten points added to your first test of the semester." When Chase heard his name he looked to the teacher and grinned as if saying 'that's my partner'.

The first half of chemistry went without anymore embarrassing moments for Andie. Lunch time had arrived at the sound of the bell, Chase and Andie walked towards the cafeteria; both getting in line to get their food: 'tofu dogs and fruit' is what the sign at the beginning of the line said. After making their way through the line, they went to find a table to sit at – the only one available was the one at the top of the cement stairs by the trash cans. Chase let Andie precede him, again.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Yeah." Andie sat down on the opposite side of the table of Chase. "This school is pretty cool; it's different, but cool." She said.

"Yeah, it has its moments." Chase said, shrugging while taking a bite out of his tofu dog. At the same time he took a bite out of his food, a tall lanky kid with extremely curly hair made his way to the table they were sitting at.

"Guys, do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked. Andie was the first to respond since Chase had his mouth full.

"No, go ahead. Have a seat." She smiled, motioning to the space next to her.

"Thanks – by the way I'm Robert Alexander, the third…but you can call me Moose." He replied a bit geekily.

"I'm Andie." She said. He held up his fist knocking it with Andie's. "No, No, No… it's like this. You have to make it blow up." He said taking her hand and showing her how to do his 'special handshake'. Andie glanced at Chase who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're in my Trigonometry class." He said. Chase went to introduce himself.

"I'm Chas…" He was interrupted.

"Yeah, man, I know who you are. Chase Collins, MSA golden boy." Chase really didn't like this little twerp. Andie snorted, while Chase glared at her.

"You're not eating?" Moose asked pointing to Andie's tray of food.

"You call this food?" She asked looking down at the disgusting meal on her tray.

"Tofu dogs are both delicious and nutritious." He said, while taking a bite and getting mustard all over his face, in the meantime, Chase had finished his food and got up to leave.

"I'm going to put my tray away. I'll catch you back in Chemistry, Andie. And by the way, you have crap on your face." He said, looking at Moose, getting mad that the kid sitting beside Andie was getting all her attention for the moment.

"What's up with him?" Moose questioned, after Chase had gotten far enough away.

"I don't know I just met him today. I really don't know that much about him; other than the fact that his brother directs the school. He has been really nice to me today, though." Andie said as the bell signaling lunch time was ending sounded over the PA system. Moose crammed the last of his food in his mouth and grabbed his tray, as Andie got up, grabbed her tray, intending to throw them way. They started walking back into the school when Andie looked up and noticed Chase surrounded by three girls, near the door to their Chemistry class.

"So…is that what you meant by Chase being a golden boy?" Andie said pointing to all him and the girls.

"I guess, there is more to it than that, though. I mean he is an okay guy he just never gets in trouble – sure every kid here gets detention at some point or another, but he always manages to get out of it." Moose said.

"And what about that." Andie indicated to the girls, as they stopped and leaned back on a row of lockers.

"Well, that is the cyborg trio. The dark headed girl is Chase's ex-girlfriend, Sophie. The other two are just her side kicks: Heather and Nicole. They all act, sing and dance." Moose held up his hand, ticking off their skills with his fingers.

"So, he's a player." She asked, staring at Chase, and then glancing at Moose.

"He's more like an All-Star." Moose said shrugging his shoulders. As soon as he got done talking Andie looked back to find Chase looking at her mouthing the words 'help me' to her. She turned back to Moose.

"Well, I guess I better go rescue him before we are late back to class. It was nice to meet you Robert. I'll see you around, hopefully." She held up her hand to do the 'blown up' knock with his. He just grinned at this.

"Sure thing, Andie West." And he was gone in the crowd. Andie made her way over to Chase, stopping about five feet behind the girls that were surrounding him. She looked up and caught the pleading in his eyes as they locked on one another again. She decided to put him out of his misery. She walked up to the girls.

"Excuse me." She said loud enough so the girls surrounding Chase could hear her. They turned to look at her as she pushed her way in between Sophie and Heather and grabbed Chase's hand.

"Let's go, trouble maker, we are going to be late for class." And with that she didn't say anything to the girls as she dragged Chase behind her back to their chemistry room, the whole time receiving dirty looks from 'the cyborg trio'.

"I don't know who she thinks she is, but she better watch her back." Sophie said, as she turned to go back to her class. "Come on, ladies, no need to be late."

* * *

There you have it. Part 2/3 of the first day of school. I know I said that I was going to finish the day, but as it turns out the chapter would just be too long. And I got to find some way to make you guys review (Just kidding).

Oh yeah and I used some of the information from my high school such as the teacher going by his first name and things like that. I don't know if anyone else had that experience. The guy was 23, fresh out of college teaching us 17 and 18 year old kids.

Hope you enjoyed it, and as always please review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to GaelynJade, Girlz-Rule, Tsudandi-hime, Hokiegirl123, HCGurl, Truelover and CtryGirlz for the reviews that I have gotten. And thanks to those of you who read my story. I appreciate any and all feedback.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, or Bolshoi BA.

And the curtain opens…..  
_

* * *

_"_I don't know who she thinks she is, but she better watch her back." Sophie said, as she turned to go back to her class. "Come on, ladies, no need to be late."_Third POV

From Chapter 4

* * *

Chemistry finished the second half just as it did the first half: no more embarrassing moments for Andie and Chase managed to stay out of trouble for the first time that day. When the bell rang they headed to their next class – English IIIA. The class wasn't too bad, as far as English classes went. Andie normally associated English with the title 'boring', she loved English itself, but the thought of having to write a paper or paragraph from one simple question was beyond her.

"Oh man, I really do not want to go to this class." She said as she walked down the hallway headed for the first floor stairs.

"Why not?" Chase questioned, a little bit puzzled.

"I just really don't enjoy English; junior year English class at my old school focused on writing skills from novels or books and classroom speeches."

"So…." Chase was a little bit confused.

"I like English don't get me wrong, but it's difficult for me to take a simple question and turn it into an interesting five to seven page paper."

"Well in that case you are looking at your new tutor." Chase said with a smile.

"Are you serious? That would be fantastic." She stopped in the hallway looking at him.

"Absolutely, the only thing that I like more than English is dancing." The thirty second warning bell sounded over the P.A. system.

"We need to go." Chase said grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down the stairs to their English class.

"Chase slow down you are going to make me trip." As she said that they heard a distinct teacher's voice saying 'walk please'. They managed to walk through the doors of the classroom right as the bell rang. "Whew." The said together causing them to smile.

"Seats…Take your seats please." The teacher replied, soon everyone had found a seat – Andie and Chase sat across the room from one another.

"First off, my name is Mr. Tindall and I will be your teacher for the year. Now, I would like for you ladies and gentlemen to take out your assigned summer reading books. I have taken the liberty and paired you into groups." The whole class groaned. "Now, Now, I hope you like them because they will be you group for the remainder of the year."

Andie raised her hand in which the teacher pointed to her.

"Um…Mr. Tindall, I just transferred to the school – I didn't know anything about the summer reading books."

"That's quite alright. Just see me after class and I will go over it with you." The teacher waved his hand as to say not to worry about it.

"Thank you." She smiled.

As the teacher called out who was in what group, Andie and Chase were surprised to find themselves in the same group along with three other people. They went to the assigned table that had their group names on them. As Andie got closer to the table she seen a tall black girl with glasses reading out of what she assumed was their summer reading assignment. She placed her book bag on the floor as Chase came up and sat in the chair beside her.

"Hey, Nicole, what's going on?" Chase asked the only girl sitting at the table. She looked up and grinned at Chase.

"Seriously Chase, we have been in English together for the last three years – you can call me 'Fly' you know."

"What's the fun in that?" Chase said grinning.

"Okay, Malcolm. How was your summer?" Chase's eyes got big.

"Fly it is." At this point Andie jumped in.

"Who's Malcolm?" Fly just looked at her.

"Oh, that is Chas…."

"Thank you, Fly, we will not need commentary from the peanut gallery today thanks." Chase interrupted her and looked to Andie and smiled, then back to Fly.

"Fly, this is Andie, she's new to town." Chase introduced Andie. Fly looked at her for a second through her thick-rimmed glasses, and finally put her hand out.

"Fly's the name. Nice to meet you." Andie shook her hand. "Likewise." They both grinned at each other.

"So…Fly what's the scoop on trouble maker over here." Fly looked puzzled.

"Trouble maker?" She questioned.

"I gave him a nickname." She indicated Chase with her thumb.

"Oh...He's okay – nothing really special about him, I mean look at the poor guy." Fly smiled.

Chase waved his hand in front of their faces. "Um…guys I'm right here. Please stop acting like I do not exist." He turned to Fly. "What do you mean there is nothing special about me?" Both girls just burst into laughter, leaving Chase looking more confused than ever.

"We're kidding, Chase." Two more girls joined their group: Missy was a Hispanic girl about an inch shorter than Andie and the other girl had everyone laughing, her name was Jenny, but preferred to be called by her last name which was Kido, she was an Asian girl who was learning how to properly pronounce English words. The rest of the class was spent getting to know the people in their assigned groups; before the group realized it the bell rang indicating class was over.

"We'll see you guys later." Chase said as him and Andie got ready to go to their final dance glass.

"Oh joy, we get to go see my brother." Andie looked at him.

"Do you guys not get along because you act like you can't stand to be around him?" Andie questioned.

"Who? Me and Blake, no, we get along great when we aren't here. He just isn't the same person at school that he is at home. He's more relaxed and laid back. He's a good guy though." Chase shrugged.

"Oh okay. That's cool. So you ready to go dance trouble maker." Andie ran down the hall toward the studio which left Chase running after her. They ran through the doors and found the classroom only had about four people in it already.

"What is with this school – Does anybody get to class early?" Andie asked.

"Nope. We generally do everything we can to give the teachers a run for their money."

"Well, I can see that now." She said smiling. She turned around to come face-to-face with Moose.

"Hey, Andie. Chase. Andie can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back Chase."

They walked about ten feet away from where Chase still stood standing.

"I know we just met and all and I completely understand if you say no but I was wondering if you would be my dance partner for this class?" Andie was surprised. She turned to look at Chase and seen Sophie with her hand on his bicep. She turned back to Moose. "Sure, Robert." He smiled. "Great."

"I am going to go get my book bag and I'll be back." By the time Andie got back over to Chase, Sophie was walking away.

"What did the twerp want?" Chase asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I could ask the same thing about the Ex." Andie said while picking up her bags.

"Touché." Chase grinned. "Still, what did he want?"

"Be nice, Chase, and he wants me to be his partner for class. I told him yes." Andie said.

"But I thought you and I would be partners?"

"I thought that is what Sophie wanted, so, I told him yes. I don't want to be the last one without a partner."

"Well, it looks like I will be." Chase said a little hurt.

"I highly doubt that, trouble maker, there are girls lining the blocks to be your partner." Andie indicated behind Chase. He turned around to see six girls all smiling and looking at him.

"Ugh…I don't want to be their partners. I want to be with you."

"Careful there, trouble maker, your going to sound like a clingy female before too long." Andie walked away chuckling.

Director Collins walked into class and seen that everyone pretty much had a partner except, to his surprise, his little brother.

"Sophie would you mind being Chase's partner for today?" He questioned her.

"Not at all, Director." Sophie smile sweetly while walking over to Chase and latching onto his arm.

The first part of class went off without a hitch. The Director asked questions like: How many of you know how to do the Salsa? Mambo? Tango? How many steps of each one do you know?

Those questions were all asked in vain because before long it was only two people that were raising their hands: Chase and Andie. Dir. Collins finally gave up and decided to start from the beginning of each dance. He told everyone to stand-up and grab their partners.

As soon as Sophie stepped on his foot, Chase sighed. He looked up to find Andie and Robert laughing so hard they could barely dance. Sophie put her hand on his cheek and turned his head back to face her; he shook it off and glared down at her. He chanced a glance over at Andie and Moose again and seen Moose leading her into a series of spins, and then brought her back to his chest, smiling the whole time.

"Great job, to Andie and Rob is it?" Dir. Collins asked.

"It's Robert." Moose said.

"Well, good job." He turned to the class. "Take a look at these two, you may learn something." He glanced over at Chase to find him glaring at Robert. He smiled.

As soon as they started dancing again, Moose started stepping on Andie's feet making her look at him funny.

"What's wrong with you? You were just doing fine." She looked puzzled.

"That's the thing, that's why I stick to stuff like lighting and design. I am not in the spot light where people can see me. I'm sorta the behind-the-scenes guy. I always mess up when people are watching me." He shrugged, apologetically.

"Well, that is just something we are going to have to work on. Isn't it?" She smiled. The bell rang which had everyone scurrying for their bags and headed home.

"Well, class that is a wrap for today. Andie, Chase please stay after class you have detention remember?" The class 'Oooo-ed' them as they left.

_Detention_

When the school was mostly cleared Director Collins let Andie and Chase take their belongings to their locker.

"I hope we don't have to do a lot of furniture moving. Man this sucks." Chase wined.

"What is the matter with detention, I would figure a trouble maker like you would be used to detention by now." Andie smiled sweetly.

"For appearances sake, I don't get detention all the time maybe once a week – that's all." He said, acting like it was no big deal.

"Once a week! I have never had detention before in my life. Thanks to you, I can officially say that I have."

"Me…you are the one that yelled and got Blake's attention in first period. Oh no, Mrs. West, this is not my fault." Chase said with eyes as big as saucers.

"Would you two quit arguing like five-year-olds and go to Studio C." Director Collins said walking by them.

"Let's go. Trouble maker." Andie couldn't help but add his nickname at the end.

"Oh, I'll show you who a trouble maker is." He ran after her. She screamed and ran down the hall. "Director Collins??" She tried to get him in more trouble.

Chase managed to catch up to her when she tried to run up the stairs for the studio. He grabbed her arm and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Chase Collins, you better put me down this instant." She said, trying not to laugh.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said, tickling her waist. He got to the top of the stairs.

"She won't do anything, but I will. Chase put the poor girl down, and both of you come with me." Director Collins turned and walked towards the studio. They did as they were told; as soon as the director turned his back Andie punched Chase in his arm.

"Hey, what is up with you hitting people, today?" He said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Today? This is the only day that you have known me. What can I say Chase Collins you bring out the devil in me!" She grinned evilly.

"Okay, you two. I need you two to bring all the furniture from Studio D in here to Studio C. There are about fifty fold out chairs, three or four tables, a couch, and the cushion mat."

"Jeez, Blake would you like us to move the whole school around." Chase questioned.

"Shut it, Chase. Just get busy, unless of course you want to finish tomorrow afternoon." Andie laughed, Director Collins smiled and winked at her.

"I'm good, let's go Andie. I want to go home tonight." Chase said heading to the doors.

An hour passed without as much as a word between the two. They had managed to get everything but the couch into Studio C.

"Why do we have to clear out the other studio anyway?" Andie mumbled to herself, just loud enough for Chase to hear.

"So you and lead foot can have enough room to dance." Andie hadn't realized she said that out loud until he responded to her.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking. You raised your hand to every question when Director Collins was asking the questions, but I didn't see you doing much dancing. All I saw was you and Sophie flirting the whole class." Andie stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I can dance." Chase said matter-of-factly.

"Well, see about that." Andie walked over to the stereo and picked up the MP3 player attached to it. She went to the playlist titled 'Salsa' and hit the play button; she smiled when Robin Thicke's _Everything I Can't Have_ started playing. Chase smiled back at her and met her in the middle of the dance floor.

They started with simple quick-quick-slow two times over to a four beat measure. As soon as the rhythm of the song got to a much faster tempo, Chase led Andie around the dance floor into a series of spins and fancy footwork, surprised that she could keep up. When the middle of the song slowed down to a fifty six count, Chase put his left leg in-between Andie's legs and did a customary neck-drop, leaning Andie as far back to let the tip end of her ponytail touch the hardwood floor. He slowly brought her back up by holding onto the small of her back, their faces were millimeters apart. Andie caught her breath, gave Chase a smirk and spun out of his hands. He turned around, smiled and grabbed her arm – making her do two full spins before finding herself right back in his arms, their faces closer than before.

Chase couldn't help himself when he felt her breath fan over his bottom lip. He brought his right hand up to the back of Andie's neck and pulled her head forward the last couple millimeters so that her lips touched his; both closed their eyes. Tentatively, Chase ran his tongue along the seam to her mouth and tried to keep from passing out when she granted him access. Andie brought the hand that was on Chase's shoulder to the side of his face right behind his ear and pressed his face closer to hers, as the kiss deepened. The kiss was endless, they were completed consumed into the kiss even, so much as, to block out the man that walked into the studio and cut off the radio. The kiss continued.

* * *

OOooooo…Another Cliffy!! Who's the man? I mean WO-man?

Okay, so not many people will kiss someone after the first day of meeting them, but for the stories sake just bare with me – I am trying to develop a romantic relationship. I hope you guys liked it. I spent a little bit more time on the detention part since I've been promising it to you for like a month!! .

Anyways, Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You know what to do (_PLEASE)_ R&R.!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to truelover, GaelynJade, tsudandi-hime, HCGurl, Girlz-Rule, canadianagurl, ellabella4evr, and 5t4c3y. I want to give a special thanks to truelover who gave me a great idea and got me over my writers block. Thanks to those of you who read my stories. I appreciate all feedback: good or bad?

Disclaimer: I don't own SU2 or Bolshoi B.A. (Am I still allowed to dream about RH3?)

**Authors Note: **This story switches POV, I have noted this, but please check for it at each section or it might leave you confused.

* * *

_From Chapter 5:_

_Chase couldn't help himself when he felt her breath fan over his bottom lip. He brought his right hand up to the back of Andie's neck and pulled her head forward the last couple millimeters so that her lips touched his; both closed their eyes. Tentatively, Chase ran his tongue along the seam to her mouth and tried to keep from passing out when she granted him access. Andie brought the hand that was on Chase's shoulder to the side of his face right behind his ear and pressed his face closer to hers, as the kiss deepened. The kiss was endless, they were completed consumed into the kiss even, so much as, to block out the man that walked into the studio and cut off the radio. The kiss continued._

* * *

What The Kiss Meant?

Sophie's POV

As I walked into the dance studio with my head turned down I glanced up when I heard a soft moan and what I saw shocked me. My ex-boyfriend that I still had feelings for kissing the new girl at school. I was mad, okay, I was pissed; I mean I have spent the last three weeks, trying to do everything to get back with him for nothing – to tell you the truth, we broke up because, we just drifted apart. I was and still am focused on my singing; I just took the advice of Director Collins and enrolled in a dance class, which I happen to like very much, but back to the present. I look back and see that they still have not broke the kiss and with the day I've had it just makes me seethe. I walk over to the radio, find the off button and push it. I look back at Chase… and they are still kissing – Fine!

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I say, loudly.

That got the reaction I was looking for. I can see his spine stiffen, I scared them. He pulls away from the new chick, I can't remember her name, and quickly helps her back up from the leaning position, in which they were kissing. They take a quick look into each others eyes before they both face me. Chase, I can tell, is mad.

"What do you want Sophie?" He asks.

"I am here to practice; I signed up for a studio this morning so that I can practice by myself." I answer simply.

"You know well enough that the bigger studios are left for group choreography. You practice in the single studio down the hall every afternoon. Why did you choose this one? Huh. You saw us kissing and wanted to start some trouble, like always." Okay, I was wrong when I said that he was mad, he's angry.

"Like always? Chase I don't know about you, but I am not the trouble-maker…" I don't get to finish, because newbie snickered. Chase turns to look at her and she glances up at him and says one word that I am sure by my facial expression shows that I don't understand.

_Trouble-maker._

Chase grins when she said this; he shrugs his shoulder and looks embarrassed. I really don't know why I am so angry, he has the right to be with anyone he wants to be with but he's mine.

"What is your problem? Chase I thought we had something? You go running to the first girl that will even look at you? You are pathetic!" I yell.

"Pathetic?" He yells right back. "Sophie, I think you need to take a look in the mirror before you call someone pathetic; and why do you care if I kiss someone else. You are the one that broke off our relationship, you are the one that needed time to focus on singing, remember?" He says.

* * *

Dir. Collins / Blake's POV

I am walking to see how much furniture my brother and Andie have gotten moved. I get within about ten feet of the door, not close enough for me to be able to see in the windows when I hear my brother's voice yelling; thinking that him and Andie have gotten in an argument over my brothers laziness, I run into the room and get a shock. All heads turn to look at me when I enter the room.

"What is gods name is going on here?" I ask.

"He was…" "She start…." The only person that I see is really quiet is Andie, who is standing to the side of Chase and just a bit behind him. I turned to her.

"Okay, Okay, just stop. Andie tell me what happened." I looked at her. She started to blush.

"Well…Chase and I were moving furniture up until about fifteen minutes ago; then I bet him that he couldn't dance since I didn't see him dance in class. He took my dare and we started doing a little Salsa number, when…." She stopped talking and her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Go on…" I stood there, getting impatient with all three of them, when suddenly Sophie speaks up.

"They were kissing Director Collins. I walked in here to rehearse and they were kissing." I am completely shocked when I hear this so I turn to look at Chase and Andie who are still standing together.

"Is this true?" I ask them. I know I have a disbelieving look on my face. They both look embarrassed.

"Yes. It's true." This time Chase answers and then turns to Sophie. "I don't see how any of this is your business but why are you so concerned with what me and Andie were or were not doing?" He asks and I can tell just by my little brother's stance that he is ready to rip Sophie's head off.

"Chase we just broke up and your going to jump in the arms of the first girl that shows interest in you, other than the teeny boppers, you know you are just going to get your heart broke. Plus, I thought we still had something together." She said with such fake innocence that I almost want to hit her; I turn my head to see if my brother or Andie are going to do the honors.

"You know what? Any chance that we ever had of getting back together; you just threw out the window, Sophie. Blake, it's up to you about dance class, but I will not dance with her anymore." He says looking to make sure Andie is still behind him.

"I think that would be for the best; Andie do you have anything else to add to this?" I ask her.

"No, Sir. I just want to know if I can go home." Her voice is really strong, but soft spoken, this is really the first time that I have really listened to it. I had Mrs. Turner enroll her, but I was there when I learned why she was enrolling into the school – that her mother had passed. I try not to feel sorry for kids who loose their parents at a young age, but before the age of seventeen, she has lost both her parents.

"I want to speak with Sophie in private for a moment, can you guys wait out in the hall and then I want to talk to you before you go home for the night." My brother reaches back and grabs Andie's hand leading her out of the dance studio into the hall. I turn to Sophie.

"I am very disappointed in you Sophie. I know you very well because of you dating Chase and I can tell you now that I did not expect to see a jealous bone in your body. After all, you are the one that called it quits between the two of you. I was there and I remember the night clearly."

"But, Director Collins, what they did was wrong. I just don't understand why Chase never gets into trouble. He causes the most trouble in this school; yet, just because he is your little brother he never gets into trouble. I just don't get it." Sophie places her hands on her hips and looks at me like 'duh!'

"Actually, not that it is any of your business, but Chase does get into trouble; not that it is any concern of yours, though. I can see how it used to be since you guys were an item, but not anymore. In case you forgot he was doing busy work **in **detention when you caught them kissing." Before I can say anything else, she interrupts me.

"Yeah, I can tell – that was some detention. Dancing and kissing."

"You know what Sophie, I can't talk to you right now, and I am going to have to speak to your mother about the way you have been talking to me. It is out of line and we are through talking about Chase. I think that it is best that you skip rehearsals tonight and go home."

"But…." She tries to protest.

"Sophie, just go home." She grabs her warm-up bag and turns slamming the door to the studio behind her. I start to follow behind her when I get to the door I push it open to hear Sophie say the words "Would you two give it a rest, jeez?" I look to my left and that's when I see what she saw and smile to myself.

* * *

Out in the hall – Andie's POV

As Chase grabs my hand and brings me out in the hall I really am afraid that he is going to regret the kiss.

"Are you okay?" My thoughts are interrupted when he asks this question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I ask, looking at the floor, kicking at an imaginary spot.

"I'm good. Andie look at me." He said this so simply but I still can't bring my head up to look at him. I shake my head back and forth. I know that this sounds weird but I really like him; I could tell earlier today when I was talking to Moose that Chase still had a thing for Sophie. I am curious to find out how they broke up.

"Why won't you look at me, Andie West?" I smile to myself when I hear him call me by my first name.

"CauzImscard." I mumble this. I couldn't even understand myself; I know he couldn't understand me.

"What?" He questions, and then I see his white sneakers come into my view so I know he is pretty close to me - as soon as I look up I will be looking at his chest. I take a deep breath and still looking down at the ground I answer him.

"I said cause I'm scared." I sigh when I am finished talking to him.

I see his hand come into my peripheral vision and moments later I feel his fingers under by chin as he brings my head up so that he can look at my face.

"Why are you scared?" He looks a bit puzzled and I really have a hard time focusing on his eyes, when his lips are this close to mine.

"I'm scared because I am not sure what the kiss meant and whether or not it should have happened. I mean I want it to happen again, but I just…" My babbling is cut short when he places his lips over mine. This kiss is nothing like the first – it is soft. He moves back and looks into my eyes.

"It can mean whatever we want it to mean." He says periodically glancing down to my lips. Finally, I can't take anymore so I put my hands on his hips and pull him toward me while placing my lips on his. The kiss that follows is extremely hot, if I do say so myself. Chase takes his hands, grabs mine and sliding his up the wall so our hands end up above my head, fingers interlocked. We barely get into the kiss when we break apart from the studio door to my right getting flung towards us and then slamming shut.

Sophie yelling.

"Would you two give it a rest, jeez?" As I look up to see why Sophie stormed away and I see Director Collins, instead. I blush and hide my face in Chase's neck, while I hear Director Collins chuckle.

"Alright, guys, I am pairing you two together from now on in dance class and I want you to stay after school tomorrow and finish what you haven't already got done. Okay?" He says looking from me to Chase.

"Yeah, that's cool." Chase says.

"Actually, Director Collins, I can't tomorrow afternoon, I have something I have to do. Can I do it the day after that?" I question, I have to watch Charlie tomorrow; Sarah is working second shift for one of her friends.

"That's fine with me, but I want you two in detention together. I don't like leaving kids in this school by themselves. Is that okay with you Chase?" Dir. Collins says looking back to Chase.

"Yeah, that's cool." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Is that all you ever say 'yeah, that's cool'?" I ask, mimicking him.

"Nope." He says smiling down at me.

"Alright, you two. You did a good job today with moving everything. I will see you guys tomorrow, so…get out of here." He shoves Chase's shoulder slightly when he walks past us towards the stair case.

"Come-on lets go." Chase grabs my hand and practically drags me to his locker and then we walk to mine so that we can get our bookbags. We walk out of the front steps and I let go of his hand.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow." I stick out my hand. "It was nice meeting you Chase Collins."

He doesn't take my hand, though; instead he just looks at it and then looks back up at my face.

"And where do you think you are going?" He questions.

"To go wait for the next bus at the bus stop, over there." I say and point to a spot behind me.

"I don't think so, I'm taking you home." He says and grabs a hold of my hand once more and we start walking towards, what I assume is, the student parking lot. We talk over to a nice looking Chevy Tahoe and he opens the door for me. He really is very sweet. After getting settled in the seat he takes the seat belt and reaches over me to put it into place in the holder. When he moves back across me he gives me a light peck on the lips and a smile that could win anyone's heart over. I smile back as he closes the door and starts to walk around, and gets inside the vehicle. He buckles himself and drives out of the parking lot towards East Baltimore. We arrive at Sarah's house and Chase gets out of the car to open my door for me. As I am getting out I hear tires of a car squeal and a white BMW goes flying by at speed that are illegal in a neighborhood.

"Well, that is not good." Chase states, shaking his head back and forth.

"Why? It's just some idiot showing off with mommy and daddies money." I say, not making a big deal out of it. Chase laughs.

"Well, yeah, but that idiot was Sophie."

* * *

Thank you, for reading my story. As always, if you liked it please review. If you have any ideas please include those, too. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter but after that it is free game.

I took the idea of Sophie's BMW from the bonus features off the DVD of SU2.

In the famous words of Fred Figglehorn – Peace out Homedog! (If you don't know who that is look him up on YouTube.)


End file.
